Jealousy
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: It's funny how just the littlest things can tick people off... [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] Rated T for Language.


**Title: Jealousy**

Summary: It's funny how just the littlest things can tick people off... SasuNaru

**Rating: T for language**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... -sobs- I wish I did though... I want the fillers to end!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Uzumaki Naruto's birthday just a couple of weeks ago. The kitsune got many gifts, but the biggest gift of all must've been from Sakura, who got him just the cutest kitten. It was a boy, and Naruto called him Kyuubi. Kyuubi had light brown fur and crystal blue eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the street, his hands in his pockets as usual. He walked passed Naruto's house, stopping for a moment beside one of the windows of his house. He saw Naruto playing with his kitten, a huge smile on his face. Sasuke frowned a little. Everytime he saw Naruto, he was always with that damn cat. Every single day, ever since his birthday, he had been playing with Kyuubi. Sasuke didn't like it.

Kyuubi meowed, running up to the window and looking out at the Uchiha, making a cute face. He scratched at the window, wanting to say hi to Sasuke. Sasuke merely glared at the kitten. He wished he could just light Kyuubi on fire and just watch him burn, but that would just upset Naruto, and he didn't want that. He frowned more, causing the kitten to turn and run back to Naruto in fear. Naruto blinked, stroking Kyuubi's fur.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He walked up to the window, but saw no one there. Sasuke already left. Naruto shrugged and sat back down next to Kyuubi.

The next day, Sasuke went out to get something from the store, but noticed Naruto walking outside of his home. He was holding a leash that was connected to Kyuubi's collar. Sasuke blinked and walked up to the blonde idiot.

"You don't take cats for walks, dobe," the Uchiha said calmly. Kyuubi stood behind Naruto, away from Sasuke. Naruto turned toward his teammate.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme. I can do whatever the hell I want," the blonde shot back, walking away with Kyuubi. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

That night, Sasuke went out for a midnight stroll since he couldn't get to sleep. He looked toward Naruto's house, looking in through the window, seeing Naruto asleep on the couch with Kyuubi cuddling up next to him.

He couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to get rid of the damn cat. He _needed _to get rid of that damn cat.

The Uchiha walked up the steps toward the front door of Naruto's house slowly. He gently put his hand on the door handle, slowly turning it. Luckily, the dobe left the front door open so Sasuke could get in. He hesitated to open the door a little. He opened it a little, flinching at the small creeking noise the door made.

Kyuubi barely heard the noise. He opened one eye just a little bit, but soon fell back asleep, thinking it was nothing. Sasuke finally opened the door fully, and he walked inside. He slowly walked toward the sleeping Naruto, careful not to wake the kitsune. Or the cat for that matter. He reached out, ready to grab the cat and run, but stopped for a moment, looking at Naruto's sleeping, peaceful face. It made him feel guilty for a while, but shook the feeling off, ready to grab the cat once more.

Kyuubi's eyes shot open, looking up at Sasuke. He hissed loudly, soon making a loud screeching noise. _Crap! _Sasuke thought, jumping backwards. The blonde opened his eyes a little, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's the matter, Kyuubi?" he asked sleepily. He blinked, soon opening his eyes fully, looking up at the Uchiha standing before him. "What the hell? Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned. _Damn cat..._ He shot a glare at the kitten, soon looking back at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" Naruto asked, frowning. Sasuke sighed, deciding to just tell the truth and get it over with.

"To get rid of the cat."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"..."

"Damnit, Sasuke!"

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto, rubbing his body against Naruto's leg, purring softly. Sasuke wanted to just strangle the cat now, not caring if he would hurt Naruto's feelings or not anymore.

"Because I wanted to kill the fucking cat!" Sasuke exclaimed, finally. Naruto's eyes were wide.

"But... why?" Sasuke didn't listen.

"Every single day I see you, you're always playing with it! You act like it's the only thing in the whole world you care about!" Sasuke ignored the tears that were forming in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't even bother, Naruto! I... Naruto?" He went too far. Naruto scooped up Kyuubi into his arms and ran, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke soon heard a loud slam of a door. "Naruto..." he said softly, a guilty and sad look now showing on his face.

Sasuke now stood in front of Naruto's bedroom, sighing. He knocked gently.

"Go away!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"Kyuubi isn't the only thing in the whole world I care about..." the blonde said in between sobs. "He's just a really good friend to have around when I'm lonely... He doesn't care if I'm a monster or not..."

"..."

"There's also... Someone who I really care about... someone important to me..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke... Do you hate me?"

"Wha...? No, Naruto... No I don't."

"Really...?"

"Really. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Naruto." Sasuke opened the door of Naruto's bedroom, looking at the blonde. He stood there for a moment. Naruto was sitting on his bed, Kyuubi in his lap. Naruto was looking down at his kitten, gently stroking him. He didn't even bother to look up at Sasuke. The Uchiha walked up to Naruto, sitting down next to him.

"...Sasuke..." Without really thinking, Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder softly. Sasuke was a little shocked at first, but soon smiled one of his rarest smiles. He wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's body gently, causing the blonde to let out a small gasp.

"I have someone who I really care about also..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "Someone who is very important to me."

"..."

"Can you guess who?" Before Naruto could say anything, he could feel warm lips being pressed against his. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His bright blue eyes peered into Sasuke's dark orbs, and they stayed like that for a while. They eventually parted, each needing air.

"I love you, Sasuke-teme..." the blonde whispered. _Who would've thought he'd be the first to say it..._ Sasuke smiled a little.

"I love you too, dobe."

Kyuubi meowed softly, looking up at the two boys. Sasuke sighed, gently patting the cat. Naruto smiled. _So I guess he was just jealous afterall..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well... This is just something I typed up out of boredom... The internet was currently down and I had nothing else to do. I got bored of making AMVs so I made a small SasuNaru oneshot. No flames please, but a few reviews would be nice. :)**

_Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart_


End file.
